


Neulich, am Fensterbrett ...

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Wurzel!Verse - Amancham und die Wurzelzwerge [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fun, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein weiteres „Puff“ teilte mir mit, dass Spike Gesellschaft bekommen hatte, aber auch das war keine Seltenheit mehr. Kleine Rudeltiere. Wenn sie nicht mir auf den Zeiger gehen konnten, ärgerten sie sich gegenseitig und ich war mittlerweile echt gut darin geworden, diese kleinen Zankereien einfach zu überhören. Diesmal jedoch, musste ich einfach hinhören. Das Thema war schlichtweg zu interessant ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neulich, am Fensterbrett ...

Mir ist ja eigentlich nicht neu, dass den Wurzelzwergen das Geheimnis von „Privatsphäre“ noch immer reichlich verborgen ist und manchmal ist das wirklich anstrengend, wenn man grade etwas machen will und die fangen da in unmittelbarer Nähe eine Debatte an und lenken einen völlig ab. So auch letztens wieder. Man möchte ja meinen, die hätten die Möglichkeit, sich irgendwohin zu verpuffen und dort zu debattieren, aber vielleicht ist es ja Absicht, dass sie mich ständig ablenken. Keine Ahnung.

 

Wie dem auch sei. Letztens war mal wieder die Außentemperatur wärmer als die Raumtemperatur innen, was wohl daher kommt, dass die Wände hier einfach nur kalt sind, was im Sommer ja angenehm ist, im Frühjahr, Herbst und Winter aber wirklich nicht witzig für mich ist. Jedenfalls hatte ich das Fenster offen, damit wenigstens ein paar Sonnenstrahlen und etwas warme Luft in den Raum gelangt und mit leisem Puffen tauchte Spike draußen auf, hockte sich auf den Rand des Aschenbechers und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Soweit, so gut. Immerhin hatte er damit aufgehört, sich ständig in meinem Zimmer eine Zigarette anzünden zu wollen. Zwar zog der Rauch dank des offenen Fensters herein, aber die Miniaturkippe ist kaum geruchsintensiv genug, um bis zur Tür zu gelangen, wo ich am Schreibtisch saß und gerade an einer Geschichte tippte.

 

„Hey, den solltest du auch mal wieder ausleeren“, erklärte mir die blonde Nervensäge mit pikiertem Tonfall. Ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe, mich in seine Richtung zu drehen und meinte nur ruhig, dass für seine Mini-Kippe sicherlich noch Platz sei. „Das schon, aber der Deckel ist schon ganz schief. Da rutsch ich ja runter, wenn ich mich drauf hocke. Davon ab ist das Ding schon wieder total dreckig.“

 

„Das ist auch ein Aschenbecher und kein Sofa, Spike! Hock dich doch daneben, wenn du Angst hast, dass dein Mantel dreckig wird.“

 

„Dann asche ich daneben, weil ich nicht mehr zum Aschenbecher hoch komme und dann meckerst du auch wieder.“

 

„Kannst auf den Boden aschen. Is eh schon wieder dreckig. Muss die Tage sowieso wieder saugen.“

 

Daraufhin war Spike still und ich wieder am Tippen. Ein weiteres „Puff“ teilte mir mit, dass Spike Gesellschaft bekommen hatte, aber auch das war keine Seltenheit mehr. Kleine Rudeltiere. Wenn sie nicht mir auf den Zeiger gehen konnten, ärgerten sie sich gegenseitig und ich war mittlerweile echt gut darin geworden, diese kleinen Zankereien einfach zu überhören. Diesmal jedoch, musste ich einfach hinhören. Das Thema war schlichtweg zu interessant.

 

„Warum eigentlich Spangel?“ Ah. Lindsey war also der Störenfried. Eigentlich hätte ich mir das denken können. Immerhin saß er gerade mal nicht bei mir am Tisch.

 

„Huh?“

 

„Na, Du und Angel. Warum nennt man das Spangel?“

 

„Was weiß ich? Ich hab mir das nicht aus den Fingern gesaugt. Wie kommst du auf den Mist?“

 

„Das geht mir schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf“, überging Lindsey die Frage  stoisch. „Ich meine, wenn die Große sowas in der Geschichte angibt, kommt immer der zuerst, der im Alphabet weiter oben steht, richtig?“

 

„Keine Ahnung. Ist mir auch völlig egal.“ Joa. An Spikes Stelle wäre mir das sicherlich auch egal gewesen. *Puff*

 

„Es wird der zuerst genannt, der am wichtigsten ist und das bin ich.“ Klar. Wenn er sich aufspielen konnte, war Angel gleich ganz vorne dabei. Aber die Rechnung hatte er ohne seine beiden Gegner gemacht.

 

„Ja, sicher, Poof. Red dir das nur schön ein.“ Spike grinste hörbar.

 

„Ja klar. Dein Name beginnt mit Aaaaaaaa. Das unterstreicht nur meine Theorie.“

 

„Pah!“ Irgendwie fand ich es echt interessant, wie Angel bei den Debatten meistens unterlag. So ganz anders als der Serienheld, als den man ihn eigentlich kennt.

 

„Wenn jetzt aber das mit dem Alphabet so ist“, griff Lindsey seinen roten Faden wieder auf, „Dann ist es doch Blödsinn, wenn das auf einmal Spangel heißt. Weil Aaaaaa kommt vor Sssss.“ 

 

„Willst du irgendwann auch mal noch ne Aussage in dein Geschwafel packen, Cowboy? Oder redest du nur, um die Luft zu verbrauchen?“

 

„Klappe, Spike. Ist ja nicht so als würdet ihr beiden die Luft brauchen, die ich hier so massiv verbrauche.“

 

„Er hat aber Recht, Linsy. Willst du uns heute noch irgendwas sagen?“

 

„Meeeeeeel!“, tönte es vom Fensterbrett herüber. Eine Seltenheit. Lindsey rief mich so gut wie nie beim Namen. Für gewöhnlich führten wir 1:1 Gespräche und dann redete er mich mit „du“ an und wenn er über mich redete, war ich immer nur „die Große“. Okay. Das kam auch im Gespräch gerne mal vor. „Hey Große, sag mal …“ Aber Mel? Uh-uh. „Ich werde dir nie verzeihen, dass du das gemacht hast, hörst du? Niemals.“

 

„Was gemacht, Linsy?“

 

„Genau das. Warum musstest du ihm den Floh ins Ohr setzen, eh? Ich heiße Lindsey, verdammt. Lindsey. LINDSEY!“ Ach, da war Rumpelstilzchen mal wieder zurück. Jetzt wandte ich doch den Blick zum Fensterbrett und grinste, weil Lindsey wie von Sinnen darauf herum hopste, während ihn Spike und Angel schweigend beobachteten und sich vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen. Lindsey hasste den Spitznamen wirklich, den ich ihm in einer meiner ersten Geschichten verpasst hatte und am allermeisten hasste er es, wenn Angel ihn so nannte.

 

„Okay, Kleiner. Beruhig dich mal wieder“, meinte Spike endlich. „Wir wissen wie du heißt.“ Schnaubend blieb Lindsey stehen und feuerte vernichtende Blicke auf beide Vampire ab. Ach ja. Die standen übrigens mitten im Sonnenlicht, falls sich da grad jemand gewundert hat. Als ich das erste Mal sah, wie einer der beiden auf das Fensterbrett krabbelte und ein Sonnenbad nahm, war ich noch mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei hochgesprungen, da wir ja alle wissen, was passiert, wenn ein Vampir in die Sonne kommt. Aber die Gesetze der Physik trafen bei den Winzlingen nicht zu und ebenso wenig die Gesetze der Mystik und des Übernatürlichen. Manchmal fragte ich mich ja wirklich, ob ein Pflock ins Herz bei denen irgendeine Auswirkung hätte. Vor allem, wenn sie grad wieder übel am nerven waren und ich das Opfer ihrer Nervereien … aber ausprobieren wollte ich es dann doch lieber nicht. Lindsey jedenfalls schnaubte abwertend.

 

„Ja sicher. Egal. Ich finde ja, das sollte Anke heißen.“

 

„Huh?“, kam es von Spike und Angel gleichzeitig. Spätestens an der Stelle lehnte ich mich im Drehstuhl zurück, den Blick in Richtung Fensterbrett gewandt und ließ die Geschichte einfach mal Geschichte sein. Das war zu interessant, um es zu ignorieren.

 

„Ja klar!“, bekräftigte Lindsey seine eigene Aussage. „Der im Alphabet weiter oben steht, kommt als erstes, also An-gel …“ Man beachte übrigens, dass er Angels Namen diesmal nicht richtig aussprach, sondern tatsächlich als Angel, wie das Sportgerät! „und der zweite hinterher also Spi-ke …“ auch hier eine zehennägelaufrollende, deutsche Aussprache des Englischen Namens! „… das wird zusammengezogen, also zweite Silbe vom ersten Namen und erste Silbe vom zweiten Namen weg und Tadaaa! Sind wir bei Anke.“ Sichtlich zufrieden mit seiner eigenen Feststellung verschränkte Lindsey die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich an den dreckigen Aschenbecher und sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

 

Hatte Lindsey jetzt vermutlich mit Begeisterungsstürmen und Beifall zu seiner Intelligenz gerechnet, so wartete er vergebens. Während ich mir nur mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen konnte, fanden Spike und Angel es so alles andere als witzig, dass der andere sie gerade als Pairing mit einem Mädchennamen betitelt hatte.

 

„Anke …  Anke?“ Angel machte einen Schritt auf Lindsey zu, der nur voller Begeisterung nickte. „Ich mach dich gleich zur Anke. Das ist ein Mädchenname, du vertrottelter, verblödeter, ver…“

 

„Findet er vermutlich nur fair“, unterbrach Spike den Ausbruch des dunkelhaarigen Vampirs. „Der will doch nur nicht mehr der einzige sein, der hier mit einem Mädchennamen herumrennen muss. Nicht wahr, **_Lindsay_**?“  Während sich Angel tatsächlich von Spikes Kommentar zu einem Lächeln hinreißen ließ, verzog Lindsey das Gesicht und schmollte erst einmal einen Moment.

 

„Ist nur die logische Schlussfolgerung“, murrte er endlich. „Aber Logik und Denken ist ja nicht gerade eure Stärke. Könnte daran liegen, dass eure Gehirnströme genauso tot sind, wie der Rest von euch.“

 

„Was anderes ist so gar nicht tot. Kann ich dir gerne beweisen, Linsy“, meinte Angel anzüglich und sorgte damit dafür, dass Lindsey vom Fensterbrett draußen auf das Fensterbrett **_in_** meinem Zimmer hopste und mit den gestreckten Zeigefingern ein Kreuz vor seine Brust hielt.

 

„Nur in deinen Träumen!“

 

„Und in ihren Geschichten.“ Damit nickte Angel lächelnd in meine Richtung und ich nickte nur mit einer grüßenden Kopfbewegung zurück. Lindsey schüttelte sich indessen. „Na schön. Du weißt ja gar nicht, was dir entgeht. Und das funktioniert übrigens nur im Fernsehen.“ Damit deutete er auf Lindseys Zeigefinger-Kreuz und sprang ebenfalls über den Fensterrahmen auf das innere Fensterbrett.

 

„Schön. Zurück zu deiner komischen Theorie, Cowboy“, eilte ihm da ausgerechnet Spike zu Hilfe und erntete von Angel einen vernichtenden Blick, während Lindsey mit einem kurzen Puff wieder außerhalb des Fensterrahmens auf dem schmäleren Fensterbrett und direkt neben Spike auftauchte.

 

„Was ist damit?“, erkundigte er sich, behielt aber Angel im Auge.

 

„Was macht das dann aus uns?“ Den anzüglichen Tonfall in Spikes Worten schien Lindsey entweder zu überhören oder er hatte damit ein weit kleineres Problem als mit Angels Anzüglichkeiten.

 

„Ihr seid Splindsey“, warf ich ein, aber Lindsey schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

 

„Ne, ne, ne. Das ist falsch. Falsch, sag ich dir. Pass auf.“ Er holte tief Luft und erklärte uns seine Pairing-Bastel-Anleitung erneut, diesmal sogar mit Hilfe seiner Finger, um es uns noch besser zu verdeutlichen. „Also der im Alphabet weiter oben kommt, das bin ich, kommt als erstes ja? Lin-sey …“ Damit streckte er Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger der linken Hand hoch und tippte bei jeder Silbe auf einen der Finger. Ich verkniff mir einen Kommentar zur Namensverhunzung die er mir noch kurz zuvor untersagt hatte. Vermutlich fand er Lind-sey oder Lin-dsey nicht zu seiner Theorie passend oder wusste nicht, wo er  seinen Namen wirklich trennen musste, um auch das D unterzukriegen. „… der zweite, du, Spi-ke …“ Und wieder standen mir die Haare zu Berge, bei der deutschen Aussprache von Spikes Namen, während Lindsey jetzt auch Ring- und kleinen Finger hochnahm und wieder bei jeder Silbe auf einen Finger tippte. „Das zusammenziehen, zweite Silbe erster Name und erste Silbe zweiter Name weg, dann gibt das…“ Lindsey klappte Mittel- und Ringfinger für die Silben „sey“ und „Spi“ ein und tippte dann auf Zeigefinger und kleinen Finger „das gibt Linke“

 

Diesmal musste ich mir die Hand vor den Mund drücken, um mich vom Losprusten abzuhalten und ich wusste jetzt schon, dass ich nie wieder zuhören konnte, wenn meine Schwester mir von ihrer Lieblingsband erzählen wollte, denn einer der Jungs in der Band hieß „Linke“ … von jetzt an würde ich damit immer Splindsey verbinden!

 

„Und wo is die Rechte?“, erkundigte sich Angel gelangweilt.

 

„Huh?“ Lindsey kratzte sich am Kopf und fing wieder mit den Fingern an „Ru-.. ne. Ri… ne … Rech-te? Rec-hte? Re-ch-te …“ Grinsend beobachtete ich den reichlich verwirrten Kerl, bis endlich der Groschen bei ihm fiel. „Du blöder Idiot!“, fauchte er Angel an, als ihm sein Fehler endlich auffiel. „Mann.“

 

„Okay. Damit ich das richtig verstanden habe …“, hakte Spike ein, ehe ein richtiger Streit losbrechen konnte. „Also Angel und ich sind Anke, Du und ich sind Linke und was sind du und Angel? Ansey?“

 

„Nö“, erklärte Lindsey ruhig, als würde er einem geistig minderbemittelten oder einem kleinen Kind gerade zum widerholten Male erklären, dass der Himmel blau war. „Das ist dann Lingel.“

 

„Hä?“ Nun war es an Angel, verwirrt zu sein und er bastelte anhand von Lindseys zuvor erklärter Theorie ebenfalls ihr Pairing zusammen und kam natürlich auch auf Ansey. Schon klar. Aber ich kannte ja meinen kleinen Lieblings-Nerv-Zwerg.

 

„Mann! Habt ihr überhaupt nicht aufgepasst, oder? Der Wichtigere kommt zuerst und das bin ich und deswegen is das Lingel und ich bin weg.“

 

Ab „und das bin ich“ hatte Lindsey im Maschinengewehr-Tempo geredet, war bereits herein gehüpft, noch während dem Reden auf den Boden gesprungen und losgerannt. Angel setzte ihm natürlich sofort nach aber sobald Lindsey seinen Satz beendet hatte, machte es *Puff* und er war weg. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, damit Angel, der sich gerade mit einem Hechtsprung auf ihn werfen wollte, voll auf den Boden knallte, weil er nur Luft erwischte.

 

Das war nun endgültig zu viel für mich und ich konnte das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Zu meinem Glück lachte Spike drüben am Fensterbrett aber mindestens so laut mit – ob nun über Lindseys plötzlichen Regelumschwung, der mich an ein kleines Kind bei einem Spiel erinnerte, oder ob es daran lag, dass sich Angel gerade so wenig elegant auf den Boden geschmissen hatte, war mir nicht klar – und Angel beschloss wohl, dass er bessere Chancen hatte, sich bei Spike zu rächen als bei mir. Spike bemerkte natürlich, dass er jetzt das Ziel der Wut sein würde und verpuffte sich ebenso rasch. Eine Möglichkeit, die ich nicht hatte, aber offensichtlich fand Angel es wenig ratsam, sich gegen mich zu stellen. Wohl weil er wusste, dass er das mit der übelsten Folter würde büßen müssen, in der nächstbesten Geschichte. Er klopfte sich also schnaubend den imaginären Staub von seiner Kleidung – ich hatte am Vortag erst gesaugt – und verschwand dann mit einem pikierten „pah!“ und *Puff*.

 

Ich grinste noch immer, als ich mich wieder der Geschichte zuwandte, die ich wegen der netten Debatte gerade unterbrochen hatte, lehnte mich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte auf den Bildschirm, um mich wieder einzulesen. Und nur einen Augenblick später verriet ein leises *Puff* dass ich nicht mehr alleine war. Dass Lindsey diesmal beim Auftauchen aber auf Tuchfühlung gegangen war, irritierte mich dann doch, als ich auf meine verschränkten Arme hinunterblickte und ihn in meiner Ellenbeuge verkrochen entdeckte.

 

„Isser weg?“, flüsterte Lindsey und spähte umher, so gut er konnte. Ich nickte nur und ruckte etwas mit dem Arm, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er bitteschön von mir herunter hüpfen sollte. Aber das machte er nicht. Er stand auf, marschierte über meinen Arm auf die andere Seite, ließ sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen meinen Oberarm fallen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken um mich anzusehen. „Und wie heißt es wirklich?“, erkundigte er sich auf einmal.

 

„Huh?“

 

„Na, ich weiß Spangel und Splindsey. Aber wie is die Abkürzung für … den Kuschelbeißer und mich? Schreibst du doch so gerne, musst du also wissen.“ Ich musste schmunzeln. Er tat gerade so als wäre das mein Lieblingspairing. Dabei hatte ich kein wirkliches Lieblingspairing. Außer vielleicht Lindsey und Oz … war das dann Linoz? Egal. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht runterzuwerfen, zuckte ich die Schultern.

 

„Keine Ahnung, Lin. Ich glaub, da gibt’s gar keine so wirklich etablierte Abkürzung für … Ich schreib das nicht öfter als andere Pairings und lesen tu ich eh am liebsten Splindsey. Ich mag Splindsey.“

 

„Hm. Ich auch.“ *Puff* Damit war er verschwunden. Ich starrte irritiert auf meinen Arm und zog die Stirn in Falten. Hatte ich das gerade richtig gehört?

  
**  
**   


  
**The End**   



End file.
